medieval_copfandomcom-20200214-history
Adam and Eva
|next = |previous2 = |Kong = https://www.kongregate.com/games/VasantJ/medieval-cop-adam-and-eva|GJolt = https://gamejolt.com/games/medieval-cop-adam-and-eva/230213}} Adam and Eva is the 7th episode of the Medieval Cop series. Overview Things are getting serious as a serial killer is on the loose, and Dregg is determined to have a decent birthday for once - before realizing that he lies in the middle of this monumental mess. Summary Warning Signs of things to come The episode starts with Eva beating up Prince Bernard in a secret hideout. As he begs for his life, she says he will not die alone, as Dregg Moriss is just waiting for his turn. When Dregg arrives, Eva asks him for his last words, and he states that he hates the Post Office. Eva greets him for his birthday and draws her blade, slashing him 5 times and killing Dregg. After the credits opening, the game goes back 8 hours in time to show Tira Lawford and Dregg questioning a suspect about a theft of cookies in the Cookie Factory. The suspect denies the crime, and Tira uses people the accused cares about to subdue him. However, the person they are questioning was a random guy she pulled off the road and the 'family members' were hired actors. Before Tira can question him any further, they are called by Gru. Tira runs out of the room first and locks the door behind her to slow Dregg down and blame him for everything. After getting out of the room and passing by Officer Auburn, Dregg sees Tira asking for him to be fired, as Gru tells her to stand in place. Gru discloses that have been 5 murders in Rightia in the last 5 hours and the Rightia Police should go to find leads to the suspect. He sends Dregg to the last crime scene, against Dregg's own will. Murder on the Oriental Museum The scene shifts to an Eastern Civilization museum. Dregg finds the "Drunken Captain" guarding the scene along with Mrs. Hepburn, a newly made widow. Mr. Hepburn was killed by stab with scissors in his left eye. Mrs. Hepburn recalls being in the bedroom, which was through sliding doors in the back of the museum. Hearing some yelling, she came out to see the loose-clothed figure of a man arguing with Mr. Hepburn on the other side of a curtain. The suspect stabbed her husband, and in her distress, she hid in the cupboard in the back-left side of the room, to the left of a gong. The suspect went through the sliding doors to find something, and then proceeded to smash the window to the right of the gong and exit the museum. She is unsure of what the suspect was looking for, explaining that she and her husband were caretakers for the museum, and that the owner was off on another continent. Dregg suspects the suspect may return, targeting the owner. Looking around, a book at the front door of the museum appeared to be a guest book, with the name Lady Lala--Dregg infers that this is a fake name. Dregg notices papers stuck together with dried blood in smudged writing in front of the victim. There are blood splatters on the curtain to the right of the body. Dregg kicks the gong in the back of the room and recoils in the loud noise it produces. The cupboard nearby looks to be in pristine condition. The window is clearly smashed. Some blood is on the sliding doors, suggesting the suspect, bloodied with the victim's blood, did indeed go into the bedroom. Dregg struggles to open the doors, being used to Western-style doors. He also sees a small tree growing in the museum. As he prepares to leave to ponder the evidence, Madame Nancy Tang, the owner of the museum, returns and grieves over the current situation. Dregg tells Nancy she may be the target for the suspect. To better understand the contents of the room, Dregg asks Nancy to give him a tour. The museum was not to open for another hour, so Nancy is confused at the presence of another name on the guest book. The gong is meant to produce loud noises at even the slightest hit for signaling attacks. Dregg comments that he would like to know the signal for attacking the Post Office. Quickly moving on, Nancy tells Dregg that the cupboard is a delicate one, so they keep it in good condition. At the sliding doors, the two share their initial struggles with the different types of doors. She explains that the curtain is one-way, so that officials could be concealed in meetings, while watching for attacks from assassins. The small tree turns out to be a Penzai, which is similar to a bonsai tree. Special tools are required for their pruning and other upkeep, so taking care of them is considered an art. Tira, who was studying another case, came to compare evidence of the connected crime scenes. However, none of the evidence matches between the cases. This suggests that the murder was not associated with the other ones at all, but simply occurred with the same pattern. When Mrs. Hepburn asks Dregg if he has any leads on the case, he says that he has, and that Mrs. Hepburn is lying. The scissors used to stab Mr. Hepburn had long handles, but small edges. Mrs. Hepburn did not appear to recognize the scissors. With confirmation from Nancy, Dregg says they are clearly for the Penzai. Mrs. Hepburn retorts by saying that she did not identify them because of her panic. Mrs. Hepburn claimed she hid in the cupboard, but Dregg recalls that Nancy said the cupboard is delicate. Nancy confirms this by saying that the weight of person inside may crack the wood. Mrs. Hepburn is defensive. Dregg then points out that if the victim was stabbed in the left eye, the blood should be on the floor to the left, not the curtain on the right. The time of death was incorrectly stated, as the blood on the papers was dried, despite how recent the case had occurred. Mrs. Hepburn claims she passed out at the affair, and misjudged the timing. Regarding the bloodied papers, the Captain recognized the few distinguishable words as those on divorce papers. He is sure because he has framed the papers from his past three divorces in his residence. Mrs. Hepburn has also lied about the loose clothing of the suspect, considering the shards of glass around the small opening of the window did not catch any fibers of clothing. The killer could not have easily entered the bedroom, as Mrs. Hepburn suggested, because he would have trouble with the sliding doors. Cornered, Mrs. Hepburn tries to pin the blame on Nancy. Dregg brushes this off by saying that Nancy would have known Mrs. Hepburn was around and left through the front door. Mrs. Hepburn says she knows what she heard, and that the suspect did smash the window and leave through it. Dregg then asks Tira to go smash the window completely. A few shards from its breaking hit the gong and produce a loud noise. Dregg asks Mrs. Hepburn why she didn't recall the sound of the gong if it was so noticeable. Unable to defend herself anymore, Mrs. Hepburn angrily explains the situation. She had brought the divorce papers to Mr. Hepburn. The two of them were once loansharks, and upon one of their clients killing himself over his debt, they wanted to cleanse their sins. So, they became caretakers for his museum. The client was Nancy's father. When Mr. Hepburn decided to come clean to Nancy, Mrs. Hepburn brought the divorce papers so she could individually continue the loanshark business. Mr. Hepburn threatened to turn Mrs. Hepburn in, and in retaliation, Mrs. Hepburn grabbed the clippers next to the Penzai and stabbed her husband. Having arrested Mrs. Hepburn, Tira uses the bathroom, and Nancy goes to live in a hotel temporarily. Dregg asks the Captain why the Captain forgot to get his birthday present, alcohol. The Captain claims he forgot because there has been a murder every hour. This fact was disclosed only to specific members of the police force in a closed room. Dregg questions the Captain, but the Captain is revealed to be Eva in disguise. She complains that Dregg is always the one to ruin her plans to get back at an unknown individual, and conclusively decides that the best course of action would be to kill him. Tira just happens to come out from the bathroom, and sees through the one-way curtain that Eva is there. Tira grabs the gong, and throws it onto a surprised Eva, allowing Dregg and Tira to arrest Eva. Dear Diary, Polly gives Dregg a letter that arrived when he was at the crime scene. It comes from someone named Gretchen, who wants to tell Dregg details about the murders. She also seems to know about Mathio's supposed escape. Dregg goes to the location in the letter, a warehouse, to find a party hall. He finds her, and she brings him to a room, where Eva was lodging. After unlocking the door, Dregg find a large box. He discovers hidden switches that unlock the box, and after lifting it, he finds Prince Bernard dazed and tied up. Helene, Garey, Chelsea and Gendorin come into the room, hoping to have found Eva, but find Dregg and Bernard instead. Bernard shows Dregg a diary that seems to belong to Eva. Dregg sees the first few lines say that the message is directed to Dregg and only him. Dregg ushers the others out of the room. Eva explains that her plots have been targeted at the person in charge of the Eden Project, but Dregg has been in the way. She then says that she may be killed soon, and that she needs Dregg to continue her quest. The scene turns back to Eva in her cell. The guards in front of the her cell door are put to sleep, and Adam appears with Rose. He teleports into the cell, and says that Eva's mind has been being monitored, and that they know she has contacted Dregg. Adam tells Eva that Helene is also with Dregg. Eva falls into despair. Adam then continues by saying Draziel is present at their location, and at the same time accidentally revealed the mastermind to Eva. Dregg: Descend Back in Gretchen's Warehouse, Dregg goes into the party hall and sees Draziel on the stage with Emily and Ethan. Prince Bernard says Draziel's appearance has spelled the end for Dregg, but Draziel says that Bernard is unneeded and to be disposed of, by order of the King of Scion. Dregg calls Draziel out for lying, and signals Helene and company to escape with the explosion of a bomb Gendorin brought. Dregg then says he will hand over the diary to Draziel, but instead hands Draziel a book titled "How to Deal with a God Complex", and yells out to Gendorin to begin the escape. Draziel sends Emily and Ethan after them. Dregg laughs at Draziel sending away his bodyguards, and says he is taking Draziel into custody. Draziel is unfazed, and asks Dregg to try. Dregg decides to use Ragna Rock to subdue Draziel, and Draziel confesses lightheartedly to his crimes, but finds that Dregg has no real proof against Draziel himself. Draziel stops Dregg's Ragna Rock with his mind- Draziel just shuts down Dregg's power. Draziel starts interrogating Dregg about his life, causing Dregg to become embedded deep within his regrets and sadness. Dregg attempts to perform Conqueror of Death, but Draziel disagrees with this course of action. Draziel suggests that Dregg should work for him, to which Dregg responds with "screw you". Tired of Dregg, Draziel then throws Dregg down the pit Gendorin's bomb made, and tells the player to play the next game, where the player will consider Draziel... Their new [[Gods|'God']]. ---End of Adam and Eva--- Characters Officers * Dregg Moriss * Tira Lawford * Officer Auburn (cameo) * Gru Valerious * Polly Abbott * Drunken Captain Victims * Mrs. Hepburn - Caretaker of the Eastern Civilization museum. Wife of the deceased * Mr. Hepburn - Victim of the murder * Nancy Tang - Owner of the museum * Gretchen - Owner of warehouse/club The Scion Empire * Prince Bernard * Draziel Euphore * Eva (associated) * Adam (associated) * Rose * Emily * Ethan Other * Vilrole Yale * Mustache Grand Prix Participants * Gendorin * Helene * Garey * Chelsea * Councillor Norwood (though not directly seen, he is presumably the voice Dregg hears at the end who calls Dregg a "damned child of hell") Walkthrough Trivia * Based on the events of this episode, Dregg Moriss tells people he is working when he actually sleeping in the interrogation room, as it is the best place to not be disturbed. * The papers in the interrogation room are pages for a play titled "The Grump who Stole Christmas". The last page reads "...and then they tied up the Grump and burned him and then they all lived happily ever after." **Incidentally, this is the name of the special episode which occurred in place of the scheduled AntiVillain game in September of that year. *It was released on the 1 year anniversary of the series, along with My Dr. DontLittle *The "Quick Debate" is introduced in this episode. *The events of The Death Of A Lawyer presumably happened a year ago as of now. *The Deathwish sequence takes place over the course of the hours following the end of Adam and Eva up until the end of the next day. It is assumed that Song & Silence will as well, possibly also including the day afterwards. *Adam and Eva takes place on Dregg's birthday. Though it is unlikely that The Death Of A Lawyer occurred on Dregg's 26th birthday, it is possible that it was the same month. Category:Medieval Cop Category:Walkthrough